


the taste of purple

by emothy



Category: Gokusen (TV), Japanese Drama
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-03
Updated: 2008-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-04 03:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emothy/pseuds/emothy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yankumi drags Shin on a stake-out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the taste of purple

-

"This is stupid," Sawada said for the fourteenth time that day. On average he had to say it about twenty times a day, what with dividing them up between his friends and Yankumi after all, so he was well within his quota.

But, this.

"This is _really_ stupid," he insisted. "And _dangerous_. Yankumi, I think we'd better g-"

"SSSSSSHHHHHH!" Yankumi indicated wildly, glancing round at Sawada in order to flail her arms a bit to make her point.

"Yankumi," he said again, "I'm leaving."

He would give her to the count of five, he decided. Up to five and then he would walk away. Whether she had been listening to him or not, that was no excuse. Here they were in an underground car park, at night, in the dark, witnessing a possible _Yakuza_ deal going down. Suffice to say if anyone caught them, he was dead.

Yankumi, they'd probably keep for ransom.

_Five_, his brain told him firmly. And Sawada stayed put.

-

His brain was pounding like it was about to explode. His hands were trembling ever so slightly. His breathing was so light he wasn't sure he was actually taking any air in at all, but if he did, might they hear him?

Yankumi, on the other hand, was peering between two cars, watching avidly as though her favourite drama was on TV. She was a die-hard fan of Yakuza shows after all though.

"Ya-" Sawada tried to say, and all of a sudden got a mouthful of hideous lilac sock.

"They're going, don't betray us now, Sawada!" She said, a lot more loudly than Sawada had been planning to speak. He couldn't look, he just couldn't look to check if anyone had heard. Luckily, he didn't have to, as the sound of cars revving up and driving away was pretty reassuring.

Until the sound came back again. Sawada swallowed and started to say his prayers. He was almost cross enough at Yankumi for bringing him here to not be sorry he'd never so much as gotten to kiss her.

He did know intimately what her foot might taste like now, however. He spat out the odd sock just as Yankumi popped her head up into the void.

"Stupid pigs, you're too late!" She yelled triumphantly. "They're already long gone!"

If he thought he'd known fear before, it was nothing compared to this. Sawada was too scared _not_ to move, grabbing Yakumi's arm and running like hell to get out of there before the police could catch them up.

-


End file.
